Jars of this kind are usually composed of glass and prior forms of bungs therefor have comprised solid plugs of rubber, or similar material, within which metal adaptors for connection of lines are embedded. Good sealing under different degrees of vacuum have not always been maintained, and chipping of the glass jar by impaction with the metal adaptors has occurred. A common function of the jars is to trap aspirated fluids, or blood, flowing in a suction line inserted in a patient during surgical operations. Reliable operation of the jar and bung, and facility for quick change-over to a fresh jar, are of prime importance regardless of the operating vacuum, which may be varied in service.
It is a chief object of the invention to provide a bung for a collection jar which is reliable in operation under all operating vacuums, and is relatively inexpensive.